B2ST / BEAST
Archivo:Oji0.png ¿B2ST/BEAST? BEAST (비스트o B2ST) es una Boy band de Corea del Sur de 6 miembros, de Cube Entertainment. El grupo fue originalmente conocido como B2ST, un acronimo de Boys to Search for Top, Sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos dias antes de su Debut. Carrera 'Pre-debut' Hubieron muchos articulos sobre el grupo antes de su Debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un miembro de Big Bang, Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP Entertainment por mucho tiempo, Yoon Doo Joon Filmo Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM, includo le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros mas, sin embargo el prefirio enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuo como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. El rapero del grupo, Yong Jun Hyung era un miembro de Xing. El dia 2 de Octubre, su documental, MTV B2ST fue transmitido en el MTV Chuseok Special para mostar sus habilidades. Miembros Archivo:B2st-schck2.jpg Doo Joon. Hyun Seung. Jun Hyung. Yo Seob. Gi Kwang. Dong Woon. ☆Doo Joon☆ thumb|left|312px|Doo Joon Nombre artístico: '''Doo Joon '''Nombre real: Yoon Du Jun (윤두준) Posición: Líder. Vocal. Rappero. Fecha de Nacimiento: '''04/07/1989 (04 de Julio) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''1.80 m '''Peso: '''67 Kg '''Idiomas: '''Coreano '''Aficiones: '''Futbol. Escuchar música Hip Hop y R&B. Jugar a los Videojuegos '''Colegio: '''Kyung Hee Cyber University '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue en el “Mnet’s hot Blood Documentary” como uno de los candidatos para formar parte del grupo “OneDay”. Más adelante participo con AJ en su single (Wipe the Tears), cantando las partes de rap. Es modelo de la marca de Jeans “Buckaroo”. Es Miembro del programa de variedad “Danbi” y “Sunday Sunday Night”. Fue escogido para ser rapper de Gavy NJ con la canción “Sun Flower”. El líder Doojoon y UI remplazar a Taeyeon en el programa de radio “Chin Chin” durante 2 semanas y se vuelven los nuevos Double-DJ del programa a partir del 26 de abril del 2010. ☆Hyun Seung☆ thumb|left|311px|Hyun Seung Nombre artístico: Hyun Seung Nombre real: '''Jang Hyun Seung (장현승) '''Nickname: Hyun Seung / Rancho¿? Posición: Vocal Fecha de Nacimiento: 03/09/1989 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: 1.76 m Peso: 48 Kg Idiomas: Coreano Colegio: Anshan Information Industry High School Aficiones: '''Navegar por la Web. Jugar a los Bolos. Beat Box. '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Su primera aparición fue el programa YG Entertainment Big Bang MTV documentary. Fue eliminado en el noveno episodio del programa. Anteriormente fue conocido con el nombre “SO-1”. Debido al entrenamiento que tuvo en su formación, la compañía se preocupo por su salud y le dieron instrucciones a los miembros para que le ayudaran a ganar más peso. ☆Jun Hyung☆ thumb|left|311px|Jun Hyung Nombre artístico: Jun Hyung Nombre real: Yong Jun Hyung (용준형) Nickname: Jun Hyung / Yonggon Fecha de Nacimiento: 19/12/1989 (19 de Diciembre) Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper '''Debut: '''2006 '''Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: '''179 m '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School '''Aficiones: Escribir letras de canciones. Ver películas. Bailar. Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino “Xing” de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. Más adelante participo con AJ (Gi Kwang) en su single (Wipe the Tears) asiendo las partes de rap. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). Fue el rapper de Hyuna en su single debut “Change”. También fue rapper para K.Will con la cansion “Present”. Participo en una escena de “High Kick Through”. En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se noto su lado compositor. JunHyung revelo en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fanas había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. ☆Yo Seob☆ thumb|left|312px|Yoo Seob Nombre artístico: '''Yo Seob '''Nombre real: Yang Yo Seob (양여섭) Nickname: '''Yo Seob / endorphins / siksin '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 05/01/1990 (05 de Enero) Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''174 m '''Peso: '''56 Kg '''Idioma: Coreano/ Ingles Colegio: University of East Broadcasting Arts Aficiones: '''Beat box / Jalmeokgi / Escribir Letras de canciones '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía El y AJ asistieron al mismo colegio de segundaria, además fue uno de los bailarines de AJ en su carrera en Solitario. Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Jun Hyung y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). ☆Gi Kwang☆ thumb|left|311px|Gi Kwang Nombre artístico: 'Gi Kwang '''Nombre artístico (cantante solista): '''AJ '''Nombre real: 'Lee Ki Kwang (이기광) '''Nickname: Gi Kwang / AJ /Ace Jr / Holly 2 Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30/03/1990 (30 de Marzo) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''174 m '''Peso: '''58 Kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano '''Colegio: '''Seoul Absence of Comprehensive Art School '''Aficiones: '''Bailar. Ver películas. '''Compañía: Cube Entertainment Mini Biografía Debuto en solitario después de 4 años de entrenamiento, con el nombre de AJ. Primero formo parte de JYP como aprendiz, después se transferido a la Cube Entertainment para hacer su Debut. AJ fue seleccionado para ser MC de “Sunday Sunday Night” del segmento de “Hot Brothers”. Es escogido para salir en el MV de K.Will titulado “Present”. Jerry es un cantante novato que fue comparado físicamente con AJ por que tenían una imagen idéntica. Gikwang aparece en “Tio Iced Tea” en el que se hace 2 versiones del CF, el cual son muy cómicos. ☆Dong Woon☆ thumb|left|315px|Dong Woon Nombre artístico: '''Dong Woon '''Nombre real: '''Son Dong Woon (손동운) '''Nickname: '''Dong Woon / Sonseuko / 16 D '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''06/06/1991 (06 de Junio) '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocal '''Debut: '''2009 '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Estatura: '''181 m '''Peso: '''64 Kg '''Idioma: Curiosidades Colegio: '''High School hanyoung '''Aficiones: '''Tocar el piano. Leer. Escribir letras de canciones. '''Compañía: '''Cube Entertainment '''Mini Biografía Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYPE como aprendiz. Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando esta cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. Discografía 'MINI ÁLBUMS' thumb|left|222px Beast is the B2st (1st Mini Album - 2009) #Beast Is The B2ST #Bad Girl #Mystery #아직은 #Oasis Fecha de Lanzamiento: 14-10-2009 thumb|left|223px Shock Of The New Era (2nd Mini Album - 2010) #Just Before Shock #Shock #Special #내 여자친구를 부탁해 (Say No) #Easy Fecha Lanzamiento: 02-03-2010 thumb|left|228px Mastermind (Mini-Album) #Mastermind #숨 (Breath) #V.I.U (Very Important U) #Break Down #주먹을 꽉 쥐고(Clenching My Fist Tight ) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 28 de Septiembre del 2010 COLABORACIONES thumb|left|210px (Digital Single) Change #Change - Hyun Ah (4 Minute) Ft. Jun Hyung (BEAST) thumb|left|210px (Digital Single) Amerie, 4minute & BEAST - Heard ‘Em All #Heard `Em All (Remix) (Feat. 4 Minute & Beast) thumb|left|210px Attack The Gas Station 2 OST #Crazy thumb|left|210px Yo Seob + Ga Yoon What I want To Do If I Have A Lover 'SINGLES' thumb|left|210px (Single) #Easy (Sincere Ver.) Fecha Lanzamiento: 30-04-2010 'SINGLES/ÁLB'UMS/MINI ÁLBUMS EN SOLITARIO thumb|left|210px Yo Seob Haengbokae (Happy Birthday) thumb|left|280px AJ (B2ST) First Episode A New Hero (2009) # Intro #Dancing Shoes #2009 (feat Hyun Ah) #Wipe The Tears #Dancing Shoes (Inst) Fecha Lanzamiento: 03-04-2009 Galería De Fotos Shock Of The New Era 5affbfc85fa7f5aac5617edb9dcf4477_large.jpg 30137121578594536247121.jpg 30137121578611202912121.jpg b04063bdc02aba271df147fc060335d4_large.jpg dc01822169ee81e3a945b6015e9ec67c_large.jpg Dong Woon2.jpg|Dong Woon Dong Woon4.jpg|Dong Woon Yo Seob2.jpg|Yo Seob Yo Seob1.jpg|Yo Seob Jun Hyung3.jpg|Jun Hyung Jun Hyung2.jpg|Jun Hyung Jun Hyung1.jpg|Jun Hyung Doo Joon1.jpg|Doo Joon Doo Joon.jpg|Doo Joon Hyun Seung4.jpg|Hyun Seung Hyun Seung3.jpg|Hyun Seung Hyun Seung1.jpg|Hyun Seung Mastermind aaaaaaaaa.PNG|Mastermind 10760494.jpg|Dong Woon 12950236.jpg|Dong Woon 15010809.jpg|Hyun Seung 24530375.jpg|Doo Joon 17973250.jpg|Yo Seob 28615035.jpg|Hyun Seung 38898632.jpg|Yo Seob 46240951.jpg|Jun Hyung 58843648.jpg|Dong Woon 85221212.jpg|Gi Kwang 87372930.jpg|Doo Joon 42037830.jpg|Gi Kwang 44101463.jpg|Hyun Seung 79645061.jpg|Yo Seob 98769562.jpg|Doo Joon 65959241.jpg|Doo Joon 90136216.jpg|Dong Woon 88347030.jpg|Gi Kwang 60817434.jpg|Hyun Seung 85877936-1.jpg|Jun Hyung 27430266.jpg|Jun Hyung 58018069.jpg|Yo Seob 56080499.jpg|Doo Joon 41337534.jpg|Dong Woon 28318348-1.jpg|Jun Hyung Videoclips thumb|500px|left|Beast Is The B2ST - BEAST (B2ST)thumb|500px|right|Bad Girl - BEAST (B2ST) thumb|500px|left|Shock - BEAST (B2ST)thumb|500px|right|Take Care of My Girlfriend (Say No) - B2ST (BEAST) thumb|500px|left|Breath - BEAST Enlaces *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| Categoría:Kgrupos